


Unexpected Visitor

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [19]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Jason Todd, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Dick gets an unexpected visitor break into his apartment.Written for this prompt;Staring at the barrel of her gun, I knew I should be afraid. But in all the chaos only one emotion coursed through my veins.Relief.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dick Grayson Works [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Unexpected Visitor

\--3rd P.O.V.--

The young male hurried down the alleyway, his coat covering his face from the pounding rain. Footsteps sounded from behind him, and yet a quick peek behind him, showed no one. His heart pounded in his throat as the footsteps came closer. And still, there was no sign of anyone else in the cramped alleyway.

Dick paused, scanning the alleyway. Even to his trained eye, he couldn’t see anyone. Not even a stray animal. Sighing, Dick shook his head before continuing on. The footsteps didn’t reappear. Nor did any figure creep out of the shadows. 

In fact, the young adult didn’t see anyone on the rest of his way home. By the time he was safe inside his apartment, Dick had chalked up the incident to his bat paranoia. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Pushing the following thoughts of his former family out of his mind. Dick double-checked his locks, just in case. Finally making his way into the small cramped apartment in Bludhaven, Dick sighed tiredly. 

Today had been a long day, and his stomach rumbled tiredly. Yet he already knew that he didn’t have any eatable food in his apartment. And he was too tired to get anymore. He did after all needed to go back out tonight in a different suit. 

Abandoning his briefcase and soaked overcoat, Dick collapsed onto the lumpy couch. Having no energy to make it to the bed. His heavy eyes flickered close before he fell into a restless sleep.

\---

A rustle near the window snapped Dick awake. His hand crept to his hidden blade as he stayed still. The window creaked open, and for once, Dick was glad that his crappy apartment was filled with creaky doors and floorboards. 

A creak in the floorboard signalled that the intruder was inside. Surging up, Dick let the blade fly towards the intruder. Still trying to climb inside, the intruder just managed to roll out of the way. Lunging over the couch, Dick tackled the intruder to the ground.

Pain flared along his stomach as a kick managed to hit his stomach. He rolled to the side, dodging a knife. Staggering backwards, Dick silently cursed his weakened body. Shaking his head to get rid of the pesty black dots obscuring his vision. Holding up his hands in a fighting position, he focused on his attacker. 

The intruder had a domino mask covering his eyes. He was wearing a familiar brown jacket, with a red helmet held in one hand, and a gun held in the other. 

Staring at the barrel of the gun, Dick knew he should be afraid. But in all the chaos only one emotion coursed through his veins. 

Relief.

“Jaybird,” Dick breathed out in shock. For he would recognise that boy anyway, his baby brother… who should be dead. The whites of Jason's mask widened at Dick’s word before a smirk made its way onto his face.

“Hey Dickiebird,” An achingly familiar voice sounded and the domino mask was tossed aside. 

“How?” Dick breathed out before he could stop himself, inching forward, ignoring the gun still pointed at him. “Why aren’t you dead?” Immediately Dick winced, instantly backpedalling. “Not that I’m not happy that you are dead…”

“Dick!” Jason interrupted Dick’s panicked words, finally lowering the gun and bringing his brother into a hug. “It’s okay, Dickie,” He murmured quietly as Dick clutched at his brother. “You’re gonna be fine,”


End file.
